


Your Song

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: She honestly never pictured herself in a tasteful gown of navy blue fabric, artfully decorated with crystals on the bodice. But, as Jill had learned recently, life rarely tended to follow a plan.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Your Song

She honestly never pictured herself in a tasteful gown of navy blue fabric, artfully decorated with crystals on the bodice. But, as Jill had learned recently, life rarely tended to follow a plan.

It’s been six weeks since Raccoon City became nothing more than dust.

Six weeks and no leads on Umbrella.

Jill has devoted herself mostly to work, even before her harrowing time in the city. She was a kick-ass cop and often chose to spend her free time training rather than going out and dating like her peers.

But, that didn’t mean Jill didn’t have friends.

Which is how she found herself in this bridesmaid gown, standing on the edge of the dance floor as her old friend, Carla, twirled in the arms of her new husband. Carla was one of the few friends Jill had, a spunky woman who pursued art as her passion and didn’t care about the blood staining Jill’s hands.

But, then again, Carla didn’t know everything. She would never know. It was classified info, buried under so much government nonsense that Jill doubted anyone would really know what happened in Raccoon City aside from her and—

“You sure clean up nicely, supercop.”

“Carlos,” She tried not to let the surprise color her tone, “How’d you know I was here?”

He looked dashing in a suit, the tie somewhat messy and undone, giving him a sexy vibe. Still, he wore that charming smile, the one that had been her saving grace in that zombie infested hellhole.

“A little bird told me,” He winked, slipping his hand into hers, “Shall we dance?”

“Dance?” Jill spluttered, as he tugged her into the floor, a soft, slow melody being played by the band, “I don’t know how to.”

“Just follow my lead,” He beamed and she tried not to let him see just how nervous she was. He was so close to her and given that her life wasn’t immediately in danger, she could finally appreciate his chiseled physique.

They had parted ways six weeks ago, each tying up their own loose ends from their escape. Carlos had a few teammates he’d wanted to check on, see if they had heard anything. Jill had tried to track down Chris, but to no avail. He was still off the grid, leaving her back in square one.

She’d never felt lonely before meeting Carlos. She’d accepted the fact that her chosen profession would mean she couldn’t get close to people. She just hadn’t counted on meeting someone who understood.

Carlos had lived through those dark nights with her. He’d supported her, cared for her and risked his own life to save hers.

And yet, she’d just let him go when deep down, she’d wanted him to stay.

She laid her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. Moments like this, she could pretend that she was just a normal woman. Her biggest worry could be about what Carlos thought of her.

“I’ve missed you, Jill.” His voice whispered, by her ear, as he held her closer to him, “Think I could tag along on your next adventure?”

She opened her eyes and met his gaze.

It was complicated between them. Mixing business with pleasure never went well.

But didn’t Jill deserve some moments of happiness? Couldn’t she put the world behind her just for a second and let herself have this?

She pressed her lips to his, softly, hesitant, not letting her brain have a second to list off all the reasons why this was a mistake.

He responded, deepening the kiss, a throaty moan emerging as their tongues entwined.

Jill pulled back first. This was not the time of place.

“Don’t run again,” Carlos pleaded, “Stay.”

There will be much to work out.

But for now, Jill was content to stay in his arms, dancing to a melody that will forever be engrained in her mind.


End file.
